


You're my Medicine

by rosevestryro



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevestryro/pseuds/rosevestryro
Summary: Brendon is sick and Ryan is there to help. Basically just pure fluff.





	You're my Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [non_stop_feels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_stop_feels/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALYSSA!! im sorry its short and that im kinda late but i tried to make all the best fluff you wanted for your big day!

Rolling around uncomfortably in bed isn't the way brendon had hoped to spend his Friday at home but here he is now, doing exactly that. He groans as he flops himself onto his side and picks up his phone from the nightstand, the time reads 4:15 P.M. Brendon puts the phone back and closes his eyes trying to fall asleep again for the hundredth time. It's not too long after his eyes shut until he hears the bedroom door creak open. “Hey Bren, i’m home. How're you feeling?” Ryan asks walking to the bed and resting a hand on Brendon's forehead. “The same as i felt this morning, like total shit” Brendon says with a huff. “Did you get any food on your way back from work?” He asks nuzzling slightly into Ryan's hand. “I got you some soup from that deli next door. It's in the kitchen if you want any, hun” Ryan responds with a smile. “Couldn't you just bring it up here?” Brendon tries to reason with him. “I'm not letting you eat soup in bed, are you kidding? Just eat downstairs, Brendon.”

“But i don't wanna leave my beeeed” Brendon whines. “Jesus, you're acting like a literal child,” Ryan rolls his eyes, “Look, do you want me to just carry you down?” Brendon nods his head weakly, reaching his arms up towards Ryan as he's lifted up into his arms. He nestles into Ryan's shoulder as he walks out of their bedroom and down the stairs. As soon as they're both in the kitchen Brendon is being sat down into a chair. “Hold on, one second,” Ryan says digging through the bag of food on their kitchen table, “I got you some veggie soup and some soda, bon appétit.” He says with a smile. Brendon faintly smiles back as he takes a plastic spoon and scoops up his food, blowing on it before taking a bite. “So how did work go today?” Brendon asks. “Mind-numbingly boring, i almost fell asleep twice! I seriously can't believe other people stand working in a tiny cubicle for more than 6 hours without shooting their brains out. Such is life i guess,” Ryan sighs. “But what about you? Did you get any rest?” Ryan asks. “Not at all” Brendon groans, taking another bite of his soup. “The medicine i took didn't work at all! i didn't fall asleep and ended up rolling around in bed feeling terrible all day.”

“I'm sorry, sweetie” Ryan says, running his hand through Brendon’s messy, untamed quiff. “You know anything that might help?” Brendon smiles a bit to himself, “Maybe cuddling me would help me get to sleep.” He says looking at Ryan using those puppy dog eyes he does so well. “Of course, how could i say no to that.” Ryan says placing a kiss on Brendon's forehead, “I'll put on a movie and we can lay down on the couch, you good with that?” Brendon nods in response. “Make some popcorn too please!” He adds.

Minutes later, the movie is set up and 2 bags of popcorn are already popped and ready to go. Ryan walks to the couch dragging Brendon along with him before they both collapse onto the soft cushions. Ryan wraps one arm around Brendon's waist while the other is playing with his hair. Brendon hums in content, “Thank you for this. For taking care of me. I couldn't ask for any more.” He says kissing Ryan's cheek. Ryan returns a kiss but instead places it on his lips. Even though they're just having a lazy night in on the couch it still feels loving and sweet and brings back those butterflies in Brendon's stomach. “You're probably gonna get sick tomorrow now.” Brendon comments after their mouths part. “Worth it.”

About half an hour passes when Ryan here's a faint snore from beside him. He looks over to Brendon's face and sure enough, he's out like a light. Ryan feels his heart flutter and smiles slightly, he always did think that his boyfriend looked like an angel when he slept. But to be fair, he always thinks his boyfriend looks like an angel no matter what. Ryan rests his head atop of Brendon's as he feels his own eyes getting droopier by the second. Maybe Brendon getting sick isn't all too bad if it means feeling like this.


End file.
